snakeycorpfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Test Subjects (Legacy)
The full list of known General Science Test Subjects Full Article: Subject '1940's' Test Subjects Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta were the first four test subjects to sign up. (DS:Back To The 40s) '1950's' At least 147 test subjects took part in the Cancer Cure tests before the final wave, starting in 1951. It is unkown if any tests other than this were performed from 1951-1953. Subject 800 was a test subject of unknown importance, as they were mentioned twice. Mount. 800 was named after this test subject. Subject 800's tombstone was also seen by Subject 10041. (DS:Ruined Part I) There were at least 1000 test subjects during this era, as seen on a poster in Professor Justin's Office. (DS:Journey to the Center of The Facility) Subjects 322-342 the final wave for the cancer cure project consisted of twenty test subjects. Some of them had cancer, but others had previously been treated, with signs of their cancer returning. Some of them didn't even have cancer at all. Full Article: 342 Subject 342 was the worst off the final wave of test subjects. His cancer was spreading to his organs, leaving him with seven months to live. He was the first chosen to undergo the procedure, while the other 19 test subjects were forced to test out the Radium-Powered Toothbrush. It ironically made the test subjects' cancer even worse. Due to the fact that the serum contained Snaketile Venom and Snaketile DNA, Subject 342 became the first human ever mutated into a snaketile. Subject 333 was combined with Subject 330 at the subatomic level. Subject 339 and 332 were infected with Snaketonium after coming in contact with Subject 342. It is never explained how this happened, as Subject 342 was in a containment chamber the whole time. (DS:Subject 342, Parts I and II) '1960s' In 1969, the test subject count was nearing 5000. During Professor Justin's 52nd birthday, Subject 4879 gave him a present. Inside the box, was a snaketonium pipe bomb. The professor opened the box away from himself, and the bomb blew up near a lab technician's face. The victim was sent to the mutation therapy wing for a week, and likely became a snaketile. Subject 4848 tried to give Professor Justin a rather large snaketile. The snaketile was confiscated by Doctor Potato and sent back to the supercolony. Full Article: 4884 Subjects 4880-4900 were used in the hyper-evolution tests. Most of them, including Subject 4884 were mutated into fish people after swimming in the evolution serum.(DS:Science Wars, Part I) '1980s' On September 2, 1985, at least 50 test subjects were accepted into the facility. Full Article: 10034 Subject 10034 was a test subject who was trapped in stasis until 2085. He was awaken by SEaDOS and put through testing with Subject 10041 and Subject 10042. Eventually, he was hit by a snaketonium laser, causing him to be mutated into a snaketile. The other two test subjects were forced to leave him behind. Full Article: 10041 Subject 10041 was a test subject who arrived on September 2, 1985 after being dared to sign up by his college roommate. He was accidentally put into a malfunctioning stasis pod, causing him to be awaken 100 years later. Subject 10042 was a test subject put in the same stasis room as Subject 10041. He became a cooperative testing partner and a friend to Subject 10041, as SEaDOS forced them to solve and perform dangerous tests. (DS:Ruined Parts I, II) 'Unknown Era' Subject 5503's tombstone was seen by Subject 10041 on the way to the facility. It is likely he was a test subject around the 70s. Subject 9999's tombstone was also seen by Subject 10041. It's likely that this test subject died recently, perhaps just days before September 2, 1985. (DS:Ruined Part I)